one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Sparkle vs. Starscream
The Round of 64 continues with Twilight Sparkle of My Little Pony (nominated by Joshuakrasinski) takes on Starscream of Transformers (nominated by Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman)! Who will triumph? The Element of Magic or the Decepticon Air Commander? Introduction ???: Well I think these should be perfect. A mysterious voice can be heard through the room with a monitor with several screens. Each screen showcased a different character from different dimensions of fiction. Whether they were training, exploring or just meeting with friends. ???: They shall be perfect tools. Sixty-four shall enter but only one will come on top. Their reward shall be wonderful. Just wonderful! The mysterious voice starts to laugh maniacally as he presses buttons and one by one the red portals start to appear. Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash are seen flying together towards a crystal cave. There goal was to solve a friendship conflict as a map told them to go. As they were entering the cave, a red rift started to appear and take the ponies away. The two tried to fly away, but the strength was too strong and took both of them. Starscream was flying to New York City to support his fellow Decepticons invasion of the urban island. This would've been the case had a red rift not emerged suddenly and sucked him in then vanished just as quickly as it appeared. Like everyone else who had been sucked into the crimson red portals and rifts, Starscream fell and landed on hard ground. Granted he didn't break his back but that didn't mean that the fall didn't hurt. He groaned in pain as he stood up clutching his back as he went into robot form. Starscream: Where am I?! Is this what hell is?! The robot started panicking and waving his many guns and cannons attached to his arms when a voice called out. ???: Hey, uh buddy. Could you relax? Starscream stopped his fearful tantrum and looked around only to see more darkness. ???: Down here mate. Starscream looked down and saw a blond-haired young man wielding a rather large red sword. Starscream: A Human? Who are you? ???: The name's Shulk. Nice to meet ya mate, but what's a mecha like you doing here? Starscream honestly didn't know how he got here which frustrated him. He then huffed his metallic chest out in pride. Starscream: I AM STARSCREAM! AIR COMMANDER OF THE DECEPTICON FORCES!!! Shulk: The who? The robot glared down at him then pointed one of his cannons at Shulk. Starscream: That's it, I'm done. NOW DIE!! Before he could fire a shot, a mysterious voice can be heard laughing as both Starscream and Shulk stop what they are doing. ???: YOU ALL… ARE IN MY WORLD HAHAHAHAHA!!!! The voice maliciously laughed again. Shulk then activates the Monado and Starscream readies his cannons ???: AND YOU LOVELY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WILL ALL FIGHT FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT!!!! A red mist began to gather around, beneath their feet. Shulk: Hey, good luck there mate! The Monado boy said as he and Starscream were teleported away from each other. Despite all that had happened, Twilight had two things on her mind, find her friend Rainbow Dash and escape. However her stomach started to growl as she sees a red barn in the distance. Twilight: It would be bad to continue on empty stomach. Twilight is seen inside the barn and eating at a bale of hay, humming to herself a lovely tune while doing so. She would've kept doing so had she not hear a loud noise right behind her. She then turned around to see a massive muilt-colored robot armed WITH ALOT OF GUNS. The alicorn turned around in surprise and was shocked to see the towering robot staring down at her. Starscream: What is the meaning of this?! A Pony? HAHAHA!!! Twilight wasn't amused and flew up and gave the Decepticon a good headbutt, knocking him back a few feet. His metal body smashed into much of the barn, sending splinters and wood shards everywhere. Twilight: Oh yeah? Well come at me you walking hunk of junk. Starscream growled in annoyance and aimed one of the cannons attached to his arms at the magical pony. NOBODY BLINK!! FIGHT!!! Melee (Cue Tekken 7 - Jungle Outpost) 60 Starscream shot at Twilight Sparkle, but Twilight dodged all of his shots before flying into Starscream, making him staggered. Twilight then flew into the air and shot a magic blast into the Decepticon. This forced him flying into a field of crops. Starscream: Tough brat, aren't ya? You remind me of the rainbow-haired one. Starscream then transformed into a jet before flying at Twilight Sparkle, who flew up into the air as Starscream fired heat seeking missiles at her, only for Twilight to fly past Starscream, causing his Rockets to hit him and send him crashing to the ground. 48 The Element of Magic landed on the ground and was ready to strike him with a blast. Starscream: THAT'S IT!! PLAY TIMES OVER!!! Twilight: Are you ready to surrender Starscream went for a punch, but only got a feather from her wings. Twilight: Guess Not! Starscream went for a kick, only for Twilight to fly under his leg and ram into it, causing Starscream to tip. Starscream then got up by ran into an uppercut from Twilight,who then flew away from Starscream, then flew into him, sending him flying into another large barn. When Starscream managed to recover, Twilight landed on his head and began to shoot blast at it several times before shooting him in the right eye. Starscream: OW!MY EYE! 38 Starscream then grabbed Twilight and slammed her to the ground before stomping on the ground, causing Twilight to flee. Starscream punched her several times before going for a blast, sending Twilight Sparkle flying. Starscream then used his thrusters to fly towards the alicorn before punching her into a large tree. Starscream hovered above Twilight Sparkle before Twilight Sparkle teleported above him without starscream knowing. Then the alicorn hit Starscream in several parts of his body while teleporting around him before flying back, to finish him off. 30 Starscream then shot his machine guns at the charging Twilight, who dodged most of the bullets before flying at the seeker, but Starscream managed to smack the pony with his machine guns before shooting the alicorn repeatedly. Starscream then kicked Twilight far way, but she managed to recover from it before teleporting at Starscream, who laughed. Twilight: Time to get serious!!! 18 ???: Let's make things interesting! Starscream shot at Twilight ,who teleported away to the clouds. Starscream stared at the sky before a beam of light came up above him with a cloud, Twilight appeared in her rainbow form, causing Starscream to look at her. Twilight : Behold the most powerful magic I possess! Time to finish you off! 9 Twilight flew up into the sky and then flew down at her full speed. Starscream then turned into a jet and charged at Twilight. Starscream then manages to shoot off three missiles at the alicorn. In response Twilight shot a powerful blast. Eventually the projectiles manage to collide to a stalemate. However, the blast then turned the missiles into oranges and then hit Starscream. The blast then turned his wings into an orange causing him to fall down to the ground. K.O.!!! Twilight Sparkle then went on the ground as Starscream was struggling to get up. Starscream: No!! It can't end like this. I should of won. I will not lose to a pony!! Starscream then passed out as the alicorn looks into the sky. Where the mysterious voice called out. ???: What an impressive display, Princess! Hope you enjoyed a little bit of that forgotten magic of yours. Twilight: What is the meaning of this? Where is my friend, Rainbow Dash? Come out and fight you coward! The mysterious voice didn't answer and she turned back to normal. She then started to fly in hope of finding Rainbow Dash and answers in this strange world. Results ???: What a interesting lady. She should be more thankful. Soon enough you shall find your answers, Twilight. Poor Starscream, can't seem to beat a simple pony. Such a shame. This melee's winner is Twilight Sparkle. (Cue Impressions of Celestial Origins) Winning Combatant: Twilight Sparkle: 17 Starscream: 16 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!! Big thanks to TheOneLegend with the help for the introduction. Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:'Magic vs Technology' themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:'TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees